


Stretch

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 26. Stretch: to spread out fully; straighten (the body, etc.) completely.





	Stretch

Lazy mornings with Rey, as rare as they are, quickly become Ben’s favourite kind of morning. Arm draped around his torso, Rey stretches next to him and a wicked thought comes to his mind when his hand travels down her side and—

 

_tickles._

 

“Ben!” She yelps and in a flurry of limbs and sheets Ben finds his wrists pinned down by a very startled and _very naked_ Rey. His gaze shamelessly goes from the apex of her thighs to her breasts to her face.

 

“I surrender,” he says with a smirk that has Rey slapping his chest. He’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
